Amy Abraham
| death = | specialty = | occupation = Student Cheerleader Fashion Disigner | title = | callsign = | family = Jennifer Montana (mother) Richard Montana (father) Ben Montana (brother) Ryan Montana (brother) Steve Montana (grandfather) Ellie Montana (grandmother) Joan Montana (aunt) | spouse = | significantother = | children = | relatives = | residence = | religion = | nationality = | imdb_id = }} Amy Brooke Montana (B. April 1, 1994) is a fictional character from popular TV series, North Pole Elementary, she is portrayed by actress Alyson Stoner. She is a original best friend to Cassie Hilliard and currently dating her boyfriend Chris Taylor, after a break up with Nick David, for having feelings with Sasha Henry, which she is from enemy to a friend. Character Biography and Personality Amy is a very good friends with Nick, Zack, Chris (also for boyfriend), Kevin, Antonio, Johnny, Mark and Jeffery. While Amy starts her music class, she has a good singing voice, but also a good dancer (feature Stoner as dancer), than Zack. Amy is also a very good friend to Cassie, Brenda, Amanda, Sasha, Becky and Emmetta. Her enemies were Maria and Sasha. With Maria, she is jealous of her having the fabulous and stylish clothing. And with Sasha taking to the beginning of the series, where she is jealous of her when she is flirting with Nick. Therefore, Amy want to make all of the girls jealous and she want to be the prettiest girl in school. Later to some episode, Sasha and Amy became friends. Expecting with Maria, starts to fight for a long time. Amy's appearance, Brown big hair, and chubby chest, and a Smart Alek. Amy always being doing to her hair, nails and always provided wearing makeup. She was worried too much about her hair, which messes up and worries about her nails which she forms not playing sports. And has been dressing in clothes that are boys, became a "girly" from Pre-school which wears her famous clothes, and has changes her style as she became exciting meeting other guys dressing in clothes that are girls, has now became "popular girl" and still a "girly". In Season 4, Cassie changes Amy to became acting like boys, which Amy likes her styling being only a girl. In the episode "The School Escape" for Season 5 series finale, Amy begins to broke up with Chris telling that her father was not a better cooker than his felts Angry begins to date with Adam Black. Adam used Amy to be as queen of Oakwood City School not Chris. Chris wins Amy back to him when she saw that Adam was evil to her only using her as a queen. Amy finds out she is not pregnant that Brat lies to Amy making her lying to Chris. From "Final Exam" two parts, Amy finds out if she has becomes pregnant at 14 too shocked for Chris, that with the DNA, that, she is not pregnant. In high school, Amy became much as a popular student whom is now as best friends with Sasha, Becky and Emmetta, while Cassie and Rebecca became also close up friends. In the series beginning of Season 8, provides they meet up with a cute student boy, Bradley Johnson, a 10th grade student into their gym class when finds out Amy finds her brother, Jon into her school they go together. In Season 8, Amy fooled Maria in a "Homecoming", stopping her from voting with the students to have more votes to win the "Homecoming". In Season 9, Amy has been hired as a designer at the "Fashion Designer", just as before she starts battling with Maria Anderson onto designing clothes. By the time, Maria has not made it when Amy has caught the job. Schools On her school year, she attends to Oakwood City schools, than attends to North Pole Elementary school from kindergarten to 6th grade. In middle school, she attends to Oakwood North Middle School, therefore is absent through the sixth season. She later met her friends for 8th grade when attending Oakwood Jr. High. After 8th grade, she graduates and goes off to High School. She also became a strong cheerleader. For her freshman year, she won at a "Homecoming" for "Homecoming Queen", leaving Maria Anderson, her enemy/bully nominated, but in second place. Relationships Amy settled with boys 1998 in pre-school in the episode "Welcome to Fourth Grade", Amy meets Fred Walker in pre-school, having a hide and seek date at Amy's home, but within asking to marry Fred. Fred tells Amy the secret, he's moving out of town. Amy felts upset begins as she would broke up with Fred before leaving Pre-School to Elementary. But Fred returns and Amy didn't remember much love about him hating forgot things feeling weird for him. Later, meet up they became best friends, before breaking up becoming girlfriend to Chris Taylor. Amy's newer relationship, dating with Nick at the diner, from episode "The Bad Review of our Design", Nick tells Amy to marry him, when asks to miss her feelings about Fred since begin to broke up. From "Were Getting Married", Nick and Amy starts their relationship dating, but finds out Amy misses Chris so much. Amy became friends with Cassie and Rebecca, Sasha, Becky, Emmetta and Antonio and she became a girlfriend to Chris Taylor. When forcing mystery, Amy got hit by pole found by Chris quickly heads to Nick of DNA potion but Amy kisses Chris, making Amy to marry back Chris when almost to lie apologies. But in "We are Not Getting Married", Amy and Nick has a argument, ended their relationship. Amy's characteristics enjoys the day that she joined with Cassie and the girls at Girl Scout in episode "You, Me, Huh?". In Season 2 in the episode "Amy's Away", Amy gets her vacation with her family to Los Angeles coming back in 4 weeks, however begins missing in "Possible Way". She returned in the episode "Amy returned and Cassie's Drunk Business". Amy becomes exciting telling her friends that it was her 11th birthday Chris actual meet her. References #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes